enciklopedijafandomcom_hr-20200216-history
Pokolj u Bleiburgu
mini|300px|Zarobljenici na Bleiburgu Pokolj u Bleiburgu je ratni zločin i zločin protiv čovječnosti kojeg je počinila Jugoslavenska armija. Početak ove tragedije dogodio se 15. svibnja 1945. kada su se Hrvatska vojska i civili počeli povlačiti (vidi članak svibanjska katastrofa) prema Britanskoj vojsci kod Bleiburga u austrijskog pokrajini Koruškoj. Britanci su međutim odbili prihvatiti predaju oružanih snaga NDH i naredili da se moraju predati Jugoslavenskoj armiji. Desetak tisuća zarobljenika Britanci su privremeno smjestili u logor što su ga bili osnovali u mjestu Viktringu: međutim su i oni poslije predani Jugoslavenskoj armiji (JA) i skoro svi pobijeni. Prema izvještaju štaba 12. divizije JA sačinjenom odmah nakon događaja, 15. svibnja se na Bleiburgu predalo 93.000 "neprijateljskih vojnika", a njih 27 (ne 27 tisuća: 27 vojnika) je ubijeno. Prema kazivanju partizanskih časnika koji su sudjelovali u događajima na Bleiburgu i koje zapisuje slovenski književnik France Strle u svojoj knjizi iz 1977. godine, međutim, na dio "neprijatelja" koji u 20 - minutnom roku koji su im ostavili Britanci nisu istaknuli bijele zastave - a koje se "neprijateljsko" ljudstvo u velikoj masi nalazilo ispod brežuljaka koje su zaposjeli partizani, otvorena je iz mitraljeza vatra u trajanju od 15 do 20 minuta; očevici nazivaju rezultat te mitraljeske paljbe "masakrom". Podatke o broju žrtava tog masakra Strle ne iznosi.Razmišljanja o broju pogubljenih i stradalih na Bleiburgu i križnom putu, Martina Grahek Ravančić, Časopis za suvremenu povijest, Vol.40 No.3 Prosinac 2008., str. 856-857 Snage Jugoslavenske armije su zarobljene vojnike i civile s Bleiburga povukle dublje na područje pod svojom kontrolom, te su veliki broj tih ljudi pobili u masovim zločinima kod Teznog, na Kočevskom Rogu, Maceljskoj šumi, te na mnogo drugih manjih stratišta. Milan Basta - tada politički komesar 51. vojvođanske divizije (inače podrijetlom s područja Like, gdje je 1941. godine bio pristupio partizanima) i sudionik pregovora o predaji na Bleiburgu - piše 1980. godine o "predaji 100.000 Pavelićevih vojnika"; još oko 20.000 vojnika NDH da se predalo na drugim mjestima. O ubijanju zarobljenih "Pavelićevih vojnika" Basta ne govori baš ništa: on doduše u svojoj knjizii koja se u prvom redu bavi završnim operacijama u travnju i svibnju 1945. godine na čak 89 mjesta koristi on riječ "pokolj" - ali svaki pojedini put govoreći o zločinima koje su ranije tijekom ratnih godina činili "Pavelićevi vojnici"."Rat je završen 7 dana kasnije", Milan Basta, 1980. god., str. 11 i 356 mini|300px|Spomenik bleiburškim žrtvama Bleiburg je postao simbol i metafora svih hrvatskih stradanja od komunističkih pobjednika 1945., iako je samo manji dio vojnika i civila ubijen na samoj Bleiburškoj poljani i u okolici. Sudeći prema istraživanjima demografa Vladimira Žerjavića čije se procjene do boljeg utvrđivanja pojedinosti o gubilištima uzimaju kao najvjerodostojnije, ukupan broj žrtava iz redova Hrvata iznosi oko 50 tisuća. Zato se imenom Bleiburški pokolj označavaju svi ti pokolji zarobljenika, bez obzira gdje se dogodili. Većina zarobljenika ubijena je na marševima kroz Jugoslaviju i u zarobljeničkim logorima tijekom sljedećih mjeseci. To je u hrvatskoj iseljeničkoj literaturi nazvano Križni put (ponekad u množini, Križni putevi), pa je danas izraz u općoj uporabi u Hrvatskoj (vidi članak Križni put (1945.)). Prethodno razjašnjenje Političko i vojno vodstvo NDH pokušalo se predati zapadnim saveznicima, kako bi izbjegli pokolj od strane pobjedničkih komunističkih partizana. Kod Bleiburga, međutim, britanski general Patrick Scott nije prihvatio predaju generala Ive Herenčića, nego je zahtijevao da se moraju predati Jugoslavenskoj armiji, čiji je predstavnik bio Milan Basta, politički komesar 51. vojvođanske divizije. Nakon predaje, vojnici i civili vraćeni su na područje Jugoslavije. Druge grupe HOS-a, slovenskih domobrana, te srpskih i crnogorskih četnika predavale su se na području Koruške tijekom prethodnih dana, a neke manje grupe i nakon 15. svibnja. Jugoslavenska armija je bila prisutna na području austrijske pokrajine Koruške do 24. svibnja. Mnogi zarobljeni Hrvati, Slovenci, Crnogorci i Srbi, koji su se ranije predali Britancima ili Amerikancima, bili su smješteni u zarobljeničkim logorima u Koruškoj ili u Italiji; većina njih predana je Jugoslaviji, tj. komunističkoj vlasti. Slijedilo je mučenje i pokolj koji se intenzivno nastavio sljedećih nekoliko mjeseci, kada su zarobljenici vođeni raznim putevima kroz cijelu Jugoslaviju i smještani u razne logore i zatvore, što je nazvano Križni put, a u manjem, ali još uvijek značajnom obujmu sve do 1948. godine. Samo manji broj zarobljenih ustaša i dužnosnika NDH izveden je pred prijeke sudove, a velika većina žrtava pobijena je bez ikakvog suda. Povijesni događaj kojega su Jugoslavija i Velika Britanija desetljećima zataškavale Za hrvatsku povijest i publicistiku danas zacijelo nema zamršenije i emocionalno obojenije teme od zbivanja na jugoslavensko-austrijskoj granici tijekom svibnja 1945. godine, kada su u tajnovitim okolnostima život izgubile stotine tisuća ljudi. Mnogi su pokušavali prodrijeti u duboko zakopanu tajnu, no uspjeli su samo donekle, jer su izvršitelji zločina nastojali obrisati svaki trag o svom zločinu, tako da nije ostavljen ni popis žrtava, niti su obilježeni grobovi. I dan danas seljaci prevrću kosti, vojne oznake, municiju i ostale jezovite ostatke tih dana na liniji Slovenj Gradec - Dravograd - Bleiburg. Premda je na samom Bleiburškom polju počinjeno manje ratnih zločina s obzirom na broj zločina koji su uslijedili kasnije, Bleiburg je bio posljednji plamen vjere i nade u spas - znalo se da snage JA nesmiljeno ubijajaju zarobljene domobrane i ustaše“Komemoracija uz otkrivanje spomen-obilježja "Jakljan 1945."“, IKA 25. svibnja 2014.. - , a danas je simbol stradavanja Hrvata. Upravo su iz Bleiburga krenule kolone zarobljenih vojnika i civila na stravične marševe smrti. Mnogi su, probijajući se kroz Sloveniju, izginuli, zarobljeni, prisiljeni na preda, svrstani u zarobljeničke kolone i usmjereni u unutrašnjost komunističke Demokratske Federativne Jugoslavije, da bi odmah u Sloveniji bili izloženi pljačkanju, mučenju i ubijanju, o čemu svjedoče brojna stratišta od Maribora do Kočevja. Okolnosti britanskog izručivanja žrtava kod Bleiburga jugoslavenskim počiniteljima dugo su predstavljale dobro čuvanu tajnu, o čijim neugodnim detaljima najinformiraniji sudionici trajno šute, a dokumentacija - makar je riječ o akciji koja uključujeveliki broj vojnih postrojbi - je izrazito manjkava. Historiografija međutim prepoznaje da su se u zbivanjima 1945. na prostoru Austrije dogodile 'dvije kobne pogreške' - izručivanje Kozaka Crvenoj Armiji, te istovremeno izručivanje "Jugoslavena" snagama JA koje su notorno ubijale zarobljene "kvislinge". Obje 'kobne pogreške' vezane su uz istu osobu, Harolda MacMillana, opunomoćenog ministra pri glavnom štabu savezničkih snaga (kasnije promoviran u lorda Stocktona; McMillan je 1957. godine postao premijerom Velike Britanije). Knjiga koja je dosad dala najcjelovitiju povijest događaja tijekom svibnja 1945. je "Ministar i pokolji", (1986.). Povodom knjige je u javnosti Velike Britanije nastala ogromna prašina, te je odlukom suda bila ubrzo zabranjena i povučena iz prodaje, pa čak i iz knjižnica. Autor knjige, grof Tolstoj, optužen je za klevetu te je u neobičnom i sumnjivom sudskom procesu, koji je bio zatvoren za javnost, osuđen na iznimno visoku "globu" od milijun i pol funti, k tome još milijun funti za plaćanje sudskih troškova. Bila je to najveća, ikad izrečena takva sankcija u Engleskoj, a vjerojatno i u cijelom svijetu. Povijesne okolnosti Sporazum iz Jalte U Jalti, na poluotoku Krimu, 4. veljače sastali su se Staljin, Roosevelt i Churchill - vođe najvećih savezničkih država antihitlerovske koalicije. Trebalo se dogovoriti o završetku rata i novoj karti poslijeratnog svijeta. Osim o sudbini Njemačke i odluci da se svi raseljeni ljudi podrijetlom iz SSSR-a moraju vratiti kući na Jalti se dosta razgovaralo i o Jugoslaviji. Za Jugoslavenske državljane je bila donesena izričita odluka da ne smiju biti predani Titovim partizanima - «čak ni ustaše» (o toj je odluci obaviješten i feldmaršal Alexander, glavni zapovjednik britanskih snaga u srednjoj Europi). Staljin i Churchill su se dogovorili da na tom prostoru utjecaj zapada i istoka bude pola-pola. Staljin je, poznavajući prilike na terenu Jugoslavije, bio potpuno miran jer je znao da će Titov snažan komunistički pokret blokirati značajnija uplitanja Zapada na jugoistoku Europe. Saveznici su se dogovorili da se nova jugoslavenska vlada sastavi na osnovi sporazuma Tito-Šubašić, a da se poslije toga AVNOJ proširi uključivanjem članova bivše jugoslavenske skupštine koji se nisu ogriješili surađujući s neprijateljem. Na taj su način Saveznici htjeli ponovno oživiti svog 'balkanskog žandara' (Kraljevinu Jugoslaviju) kao i prije tridesetak godina kada su ga uspostavili kao predstražu za suzbijanje komunističke revolucije na Zapad. Susret nadirućih savezničkih snaga u Austriji Početkom travnja 1945. savezničke armije započele su svoj konačan masovni napad na njemačke položaje u sjevernoj Italiji. Feldmaršal Harold Alexander, vrhovni saveznički zapovjednik na Sredozemlju hrabrio je svoje armije riječima: "…potreban je samo jedan snažan udarac da ih (Nijemce) se izbriše zauvijek. Došao je tren da krenemo u posljednju bitku koja će dokrajčiti rat u Europi…". Taj snažan udarac započeo je 9. travnja, kada je Osma armija generala Richarda McCeerya strahovito bombardirala utvrđene položaje njemačke Desete armije, čije je desno krilo dodirivalo Jadran. General von Vietinghoff potpisao je 29. travnja predaju svih snaga pod svojim zapovjedništvom, a taj je sporazum stupio na snagu 2. svibnja. Nakon predaje poražena vojska bježi prema Austriji. Istodobno napreduju prema Beču i Sovjetske snage. Situaciju dodatno komplicira Tito koji je već ušao u austrijsku pokrajinu Korušku. Sa zapada dolazi u taj dio Austrije britanska Osma armija na čijem se čelu nalazio general Sir Richard McCreery. Osma armija bila je sastavljena od dva korpusa: Trinaesti korpus bio je u blizini Titove vojske, a Peti korpus, na čelu s generalom Charlesom Keightleyem, okupirao je južnu Austriju preko jugoslavenske granice na sjeveru. Bijeg jednog naroda U taj se kraj sljevalo mnoštvo njemačke vojske i folksdojčera izbjeglih s istoka Europe, ali i vojne formacije njemačke vojske sastavljene od pripadnika drugih naroda, te pripadnika vojnih formacija s područja istoka i jugoistoka Europe koje su se borile na njemačkoj strani. Svi su oni - uz borbe s vojnim formacijama koje su ih progonile - bježali pred Rusima i jugoslavenskim komunistima, te su jedinu nadu u spas vidjeli u predaji Britancima i Amerikancima. Dolazak u Bleiburg godine 2007; (natpis je na dva jezika: njemački i slovenski: Pliberk)]] godine 2007; pogled sa mosta prema centru sa zamkom, gdje je zaključeno izručenje izbjeglica]] godine 2005; centar sa zamkom]] Sjedište brigadira Scotta, zapovjednika britanske 38. pješačke brigade, bilo je tada u Bleiburškom zamku, smještenom na brijegu koji dominira cijelim gradićem Bleiburgom. Bliže gradića nalazi se prostrano otvoreno polje omeđeno niskim šumovitim brežuljcima. Prema tom polju prilazilo je mnoštvo ljudi, njih sad znatno više od sto tisuća. Većinu tih ljudi činile su hrvatske trupe i civili, koji su kod Dravograda prešli granicu u nadi da će moći nastaviti dalje na zapad, do Klagenfurta. No, sad su im se na tom putu ispriječile trupe brigadira Scotta, dok su se brojčano jake skupine Titovih partizana raspršile po šumama i zauzele prijeteće, iako još ne i aktivne borbene položaje. Hrvatske su trupe bile naoružane, a britanski stav je bio nepoznat. Brigadir Scott je zatražio daljnje upute: »…Tražimo da Osma armija hitno odluči hoćemo li prihvatiti predaju tih snaga ili ćemo zahtijevati njihov povratak u Jugoslaviju…» Scott ubrzo dobiva odgovor i na temelju njega izdaje naredbu za izručenje “Jugoslavena“. Poskok.info - Put za Bleiburg Skupina viših hrvatskih generala krenula je u pratnji Britanaca na sastanak sa Scottom u Bleiburški dvorac. Scott je u dvorcu primio i vođu partizanskih gonitelja, komesara Milana Bastu («odlučnog mladića u ranim dvadesetim godinama željnog borbe s loše naoružanim i demoraliziranim Hrvatima» - prisjećao se Scott). Scott je uspio nagovoriti Bastu kako je najprihvatljivije da uvjeri Hrvate neka odlože oružje i dobrovoljno se predaju. Sljedeći je razgovor Scott vodio s hrvatskim zapovjednikom, generalom Herenčićem, kojeg su Scott i Basta uspjeli prisiliti da prihvati bezuvjetnu predaju (u kojoj vojnici kojima zapovijeda Herenčić ipak dobivaju status ratnih zarobljenika, koje se ne smije mučiti ni ubijati), premda su Britanci sumnjali da će se sve riješiti pravedno kako je i obećano. Basta je pregovore zaključio ovim riječima: »Zahtijevamo bezuvjetnu predaju cijele vojske za jedan sat. Ako prihvatite, žene i djeca mogu se vratiti svojim kućama. Vojnici i časnici ostat će ratni zarobljenici, te ćemo ih povesti u Maribor gdje će im se suditi. Ako ne prihvatite uvjete za petnaest minuta, započeti će opći napad i vi se nećete imati pravo pozivati na međunarodne konvencije Crvenog križa.» Bitno je napomenuti kako su se pregovori u Bleiburškom dvorcu odvijali samo usmeno. Nije vođen nikakav zapisnik niti je potpisan bilo kakav dokument. General Basta uvjerava brigadira Scotta da će se sa svima koji se vrate u Jugoslaviju postupati ljudski i da se Hrvati nemaju čega bojati."Blajburški Pokolj", Nikolaj Tolstoj, izlaganje na Međunarodnom znanstvenom skupu "Jugoistočna Europa 1918.- 1995., Hrvatska Matica iseljenika i Hrvatski informativni centar (urednik Aleksander Ravlić), Zagreb 1998. Makar se Herenčiću ta objava ultimatuma činila ciničnom prijevarom, shvativši da nema izbora, Herenčić je kapitulirao. Herenčić naređuje svojim trupama da bace oružje, zatim svoje ljude prepušta krvavoj sudbini, a sebe ubija. Harold MacMillan Prema istraživanju grofa Tolstoja, bitnu ulogu u provođenju odluke o izručenju odigrao je Harold Macmillan, tadašnji britanski ministar za Sredozemlje pri glavnom štabu savezničkih snaga, kojeg je na to mjesto 1942. god. postavio Winston Churchill. O važnosti te svoje službe Macmillan kasnije govori: «Najznačajniji trenutak moga života bio je dok sam upravljao nepreglednim mnoštvom savezničkih interesa na cijelom Sredozemlju. Družio sam se s kraljevima, feldmaršalima, premijerima, predsjednicima…». Macmillan, kako se bližilo proljeće 1945. godine, postaje sve više zaukupljen problemom odnosa s novim režimom maršala Tita u Jugoslaviji. Četvrtog je svibnja zabilježio u svoj dnevnik da se «naglo razvija nova glavobolja-Jugoslavenske armije prodiru u Julijsku krajinu i Austriju-u žestokoj utrci s Osmom armijom». Macmillan je bio iskusan politički savjetnik War Officea (Britansko ministarstvo rata),te čovjek u izravnom dodiru s premijerom, kabinetom i Foreign Officeom (Britansko ministarstvo vanjskih poslova). Prije bleiburške krize, britanske su snage su prihvaćale predaju manjih vojnih postrojbi koje su dolazile s jugoslavenskog područja, a britanski su stražari sprječavali partizane u njihovim pokušajima da se dokopaju Hrvata. No, od 15.svibnja nadalje, politika britanskog 5.korpusa prema zarobljenim Hrvatima drastično se promijenila. Politika poštivanja ratnih zakona pretvorila se u politiku suradnje i podrške komunističkom režimu. Zaokret je počeo 13. svibnja kada je Harold Macmillan stigao u Glavni stožer Petog korpusa britanske Osme armije. Macmillan je prije toga 12.svibnja otputovao u sjeveroistočnu Italiju, u sjedište Osme armije, kako bi se s generalom McCreeryjem konzultirao o sve lošijim odnosima s Titom. Namjera mu je, navodno, bila obavijestiti McCreeryja o političkoj situaciji, te od stručnjaka na licu mjesta dobiti vojnu procjenu situacije. U tom trenutku nastaje preokret u Macmillanovu planu. Umjesto da je, kao što je bilo predviđeno, otputovao u Napulj, on iznenada avionom dolazi u Austriju. Tamo je proveo dva sata u razgovoru s Keightleyem i suradnicima. Taj susret poznat je pod nazivom Klagenfurtska zavjera.Što se dogodilo na tom sastanku, može se zaključiti samo iz događaja koji su uslijedili, budući da Macmillan nikada nije otkrio razloge iznenadne promjene plana glede puta, kao ni teme diskusija koje su vođene s Petim korpusom. Prije Macmillanova dolaska zapisi ukazuju da Peti korpus nije imao ni namjeru, ni želju bilo koga predati. Po povratku u Napulj 14.svibnja Macmillan je uspio uvjeriti Alexanderovog izvršnog administrativnog časnika generala Robertsona da izda zapovijed o repatrijaciji Jugoslavenskih subjekata jugoslavenskim a Kozake sovjetskim komunistima."Blajburški Pokolj", Nikolaj Tolstoj, izlaganje na Međunarodnom znanstvenom skupu "Jugoistočna Europa 1918.- 1995., Hrvatska Matica iseljenika i Hrvatski informativni centar (urednik Aleksander Ravlić), Zagreb 1998. Strategija prijevare Kasno te noći 14. svibnja američki politički savjetnik Kirk - nakon konzultacija s MacMillanom - poslao je svom Ministarstvu u Washington izvještaj sljedećeg sadržaja: »Danas popodne je general Robertson, izvršni administrativni časnik Glavnog stožera savezničkih snaga, zatražio od nas da se suglasimo s tekstom brzojava zapovjedniku Osme armije, kojom se ovlašćuje maršalu Tolbuhinu predati 28.000 Kozaka, uključujući žene i djecu, kao i velik broj disidenata-pripadnika jugoslavenskih postrojbi jugoslavenskim partizanima. Generalu Robertsonu je ministar Macmillan preporučio da tako postupi. Mi smo odgovorili da ne možemo dati suglasnost dok se ne obratimo našoj vladi. Izvršni časnik je izrazio nezadovoljstvo jer se nismo suglasili s njim, te je dodao da je suočen s teškim administrativnim problemom, stotinama tisuća ratnih zarobljenika, te se trenutno ne može zamarati tko bi bio ubijen ako se preda Rusima ili partizanima. Izjavio je da će on telegram poslati bez obzira na naše neslaganje. Stoga bi mišljenje Ministarstva o ovom pitanju bilo poželjni.» Robertson je zapovijed zaključio uputom: »Sve ljudstvo za koje je utvrđena jugoslavenska nacionalnost, a koje je služilo u njemačkim snagama, treba razoružati i predati jugoslavenskim snagama.» Kopije zapovijedi poslane su šefu Glavnog stožera, generalu Morganu, koji je upravo krenuo na dužu misiju u sjevernu Italiju i Austriju. Kirk nije znao da je tog popodneva (14. svibnja) u 14:30 general Robertson već odaslao zapovijed (FX 75383) Petom korpusu, odnosno Keightleyu da se 'Rusi' tj. Kozaci što hitnije predaju Staljinovim snagama. Ni jedna kopija te zapovijedi nije poslana na znanje Kirku, što znači da je cijela akcija provedena bez američkog pristanka. Ta je zapovijed služila kao temelj časnicima Petog korpusa za izvršenje repatrijacije zarobljenika i izbjeglica, koje su se provodile tijekom cijele druge polovice svibnja. State Department nalaže Kirku 16. svibnja da uloži službeni protest AFHQ-u. Od Glavnog je stožera, Alexander tražio daljnje upute i pomoć pri «konačnom raščišćavanju prenatrpanog ljudstva u južnoj Austriji. Hitno tražimo uputstva za konačno razmještanje Jugoslavena i Kozaka. Ako bi ih se vratilo u zemlju podrijetla ,bilo bi fatalno za njihovu dobrobit…» Ministarstva vanjskih poslova Amerike i Velike Britanije potom se usaglašuju da je najbolje da postrojbe koje se žele predati britanskim i američkim snagama budu razoružane i poslane u logore u sjevernoj Italiji u kojima će biti podvrgnuti ispitivanjima. Sukladno tom stavu, upravo je sam Alexander 17.svibnja izdao zapovijed, poznata još pod nazivom 'Distone zapovijed' kojom se nalaže smještanje četnika i drugih jugoslavenskih zarobljenika i 'disidenata' iz Austrije u kampove u sjevernoj Italiji, kod Distonea, naravno ukoliko se oni ne žele sami predati 'svojim' vlastima, tj. Titu. Kirk je smatrao da je sada sve riješeno i da je sve u skladu s odlukama, te da ne postoji mogućnost repatrijacije bjegunaca. Stoga on 18.svibnja javlja američkom Ministarstvu vanjskih poslova da je Alexander izdao zapovijed koja je zamijenila Robertsonovu, te da jugoslavenski zarobljenici više nisu ugroženi. No američki politički savjetnik je prevaren. Tek nakon dva mjeseca Kirk će otkriti da su zarobljenici već 16. svibnja 1945. godine predane Titovim snagama. U međuvremenu se u Sloveniji provode masovni pokolji Hrvata, a oni koji tek stižu upućeni su Šestom odredu specijalnih snaga, specijalnoj jedinici koja je bila sposobna ispuniti osjetljive i tajne zadatke koji će ostati nepoznati uobičajenoj vojnoj liniji zapovijedanja. Jedinica je bila stacionirana na austrijsko-jugoslavenskoj granici, te je osigurala suradnju u predaji zarobljenika snagama JA na način da regularne britanske snage ništa ne doznaju o pokoljima. Umjesto u Italiju, zarobljenici su se slali Titovim trupama koje su potom preuzele 'pošiljku'. Za transport, kao i za sporazum s Ivanovićem bio je zadužen brigadir Toby Low (kasnije proizveden za lorda Aldingtona)."Blajburški Pokolj", Nikolaj Tolstoj, izlaganje na Međunarodnom znanstvenom skupu "Jugoistočna Europa 1918.- 1995., Hrvatska Matica iseljenika i Hrvatski informativni centar (urednik Aleksander Ravlić), Zagreb 1998. Masakr mitraljezima Franci Strle, slovenski partizan, novinar te viđeniji slovenski autor knjiga partizanske tematike u desetljećima komunističke vladavine opisuje događaje na Bleiburgu u svojoj knjizi "Veliko finale u Koruškoj" iz 1977. god. U toj knjizi prenosi on sadržaj intervja kojega je u pripremi knjige napravio (i o tome 1974. god. sačinio magnetofonski zapis) s generalom JNA Mićom Došenovićem, koji je u svibnju 1945. bio načelnik štaba 14. (slovenske) udarne divizije JA, čiji se jedan bataljun našao na Bleiburgu ("odbor 14. udarne divizije" je pokrovitelj objavljivanja te Strletove knjige iz 1977. god.): "Na pitanje može li se pucanje na ustašku kolonu shvatiti kao topničku pripravu, kako se navodi u knjizi 'Završne operacije za oslobođenje Jugoslavije 1944. do 1945.' nasmijao se podrugljivo. 'Bože sačuvaj!', žestoko je rekao. 'Nikakve topničke priprave nije bilo, nikakve. Taj masakr, da ga tako nazovem, učinili su puškomitraljezi šarci. Naglašavam da smo imali idealne položaje i malu udaljenost, a pred sobom gomilu. To nije bio borbeni raspored, to je bila gomila zbijenog ljudstva na cesti i blizu cesti, vozilo do vozila i čovjek do čovjeka ..." Partizan Jože Petrovčić (kurir u štabu 14. divizije, koji se vozio uz časnike JA koji su sudjelovali u pregovorima i naredili otvaranje vatre na "neprijatelja") također govori o mitraljeskoj vatri koja je otvorena jer nisu sve postrojbe na Bleiburškom polju bile izvjesile bijele zastave točno u od Britanaca zakazanom (kratkom, 20 minuta) vremenu, i iznosi da se "ustaše" nisu uopće branili. Mitraljeska vatra da je trajala čitavih petnaest do dvadeset minuta, nakon čega je glavnina "ustaša" istaknula bijele zastave i predala se."Veliki finale na Koroškem", Franci Strle, Ljubljana 1977. (na slovenskom jeziku), str. 354 - 355 Podatak o broju pobijenih u mitraljeskom masakru, F. Strle nije uspio pribaviti. Otkrivanje zavjere o predaji zarobljenika Kada je 21. svibnja general McCreery zatražio objašnjenje je li Robertsonova zapovijed u skladu s politikom Glavnog stožera, feldmaršal Alexander po prvi puta - tako proizlazi iz službene korespondencije - doznaje za njezino postojanje. Iz toga bi proizlazilo da su MacMillan i general Robertson na svoju ruku donijeli zapovijed kojom su Petom korpusu nalaže da izruči jugoslavenske zarobljenike Titovim partizanima i Kozake Staljinu, usprkos tome što su upute koje je MacMillan dobio od vlada Britanije i Sjedinjenih Država izričito zabranjivale takvo postupanje."Blajburški Pokolj", Nikolaj Tolstoj, izlaganje na Međunarodnom znanstvenom skupu "Jugoistočna Europa 1918.- 1995., Hrvatska Matica iseljenika i Hrvatski informativni centar (urednik Aleksander Ravlić), Zagreb 1998. Rasvjetljivanje događaja je jako otežano, jer je čitav arhiv MacMillanovog ureda u Glavnom štabu savezničkih snaga(AFHQ) nestao pod nerazjašnjenim okolnostima. Dolazak Feldmaršala Operacije repatrijacija koje su krajem svibnja i početkom lipnja stotine tisuća Kozaka i Jugoslavena poslale u smrt, provođene su u uvjetima krajnje užurbanosti i tajnosti. Trupe na terenu ubrzo su počele pokazivati negodovanje zbog nevojničkog zadatka i počele su postavljati neugodna pitanja o glasinama o pokoljima s one strane jugoslavenske granice. Koliko bi još vremena moglo proći prije no što ta neugodna i opasna pitanja dopru do feldmaršala Alexandera? Brzina je bila izuzetno važna ukoliko je Macmillan želio provesti svoju nakanu. U Klagenfurtu se 1. lipnja doznalo da će vrhovni saveznički zapovjednik Alexander doći u obilazak područja Korpusa. Posjet je bio predviđen za ponedjeljak, 4.lipnja. Tako je i bilo. Alexander u rano popodne pristiže u Viktring. Svuda oko njega nalazile su se gomile seljanki i njihove djece, očiju prikovanih za čovjeka koji je sam imao moć da im spasi život ili da ih osudi na mučeničku smrt. Nakon kratkog formalnog susreta Alexander se upoznaje sa slovenskim doktorom Mersolom koji je objasnio Alexanderu kako ih «britanske trupe prisilno vraćaju natrag, gdje ih titoisti ubijaju bez suđenja».Očigledno pogođen tom spoznajom, feldmaršal mu je odgovorio: »…šteta je što nisam prije doznao za to. Žao mi je što se sada ništa ne može učiniti.» Međutim, što se tiče preživjelih civila Alexander je pružio čvrsta jamstva za njihovu sigurnost: »Što se mene tiče, možete ovdje ostati. Molim vas, budite sigurni da ćemo pomoći vama i vašim ljudima.» Te je večeri Alexander izdao i pismenu naredbu: Nova vojna politika koja se tiče jugoslavenskih vojnika. 1.Nijedan Jugoslaven neće biti vraćen u Jugoslaviju ili predan jugoslavenskim trupama protiv svoje volje. 2.Prema Jugoslavenima koji su se borili protiv Tita postupat će se kao prema trupama koje su se predale; bit će poslane u viktrinški logor. Čekaju se daljnje upute. 3.Sve će se ljudstvo smatrati raseljenim osobama koje su stigle preko Italije. 4.Nikakvih evakuacija iz Viktringa, do daljnje naredbe. Nikada se neće doznati u kojoj je mjeri, i o čemu, naslućivao ili bio obaviješten prije svog dolaska u Viktring. Jedan vojnik iz logora u Viktringu vrlo je jasno opisao način na koji je on doživio feldmaršala i njegov dolazak: »U ono vrijeme nikako nisam mogao razumjeti zašto je došao… Htio je provjeriti - vidjeti vlastitim očima… Prema onome čega se sjećam, te vijesti o prisilnim repatrijacijama nisu mu bile nove. Iskreno govoreći, rekao bih da je Alexander savršeno dobro znao što se zbiva, ali nije želio otkriti što zna. Nije se ponašao kao netko tko je iznenađen - on nije došao u naš logor, u Viktring, ne znajući što se zbiva, uvjeren sam u to… Možete li uopće zamisliti da Alexander, na svome položaju, posjećuje maleni logor poput našeg?» Sljedećeg dana, 5. lipnja Alexander se sastao s brigadirom Scottom, koji je tri tjedna prije natjerao Hrvate da se predaju Titu. Alexander je razgovor zaključio riječima kako čak ni on, vrhovni saveznički zapovjednik, nije mogao spriječiti ono što se događalo prethodnog tjedna. Političari su mu uzeli stvari iz ruku i organizirali čitavu tu 'prljavštinu'. Robertson, Aldington i MacMillan nikada nisu priznali odgovornost za predaju zarobljenih vojnika i civila postrojbama koje su ih bile spremne pobiti bez suđenja. Pitanje motiva Makar je činjenica da se Bleiburg dogodio nakon kapitulacije Njemačke, valja opaziti da su jugoslavenske komunističke snage i nakon 1945. godine imali teških muka s pripadnicima profašističkih trupa koji su se povukli u šume. Tako se uzima da je tek 12. ožujka 1946. konačno slomljen gerilski četnički otpor, hvatanjem četničkog ''đenerala'' Draže Mihajlovića, pa je možda ispravno reći da je rat na području Jugoslavije trajao sve do tada. Također je i dio ustaša - tzv. "križari" - na sličan način vodio gerilsku borbu protiv komunista; neki čak do 1950. godine. Jedan od razloga za događaje u Bleiburgu i nakon njega možemo vidjeti u strahu Titove vlade da će tamo zarobljene osobe u slučaju povratka kući pokrenuti slični gerilski pokret. Motivacija Britanaca je manje jasna, ali je poznato da su i oni, i Amerikanci odbijali prihvatiti predaju njemačkih postrojbi sastavljenih od državljana SSSR-a: pripadnici tzv. Ruske oslobodilačke armije generala Vlasova uspijevali su izbjeći teškoj sudbini jedino ukoliko bi ih niži časnici i obični vojnici pustili da se pojedinačno razbježe po Njemačkoj; naime su na Jalti u veljači 1945. god. i Amerikanci i Britanci pristali upravo tako postupiti s državljanima SSSR. Vrijedi međutim opaziti da savezničke jedinice nisu odbijale pružiti zaštitu četničkim jedinicama i nisu njihove pripadnike izručivale Titovim snagama: nije do danas razjašnjeno je li to drugačiji tretman vojnika NDH bio vođen opasnošću za obnovu Jugoslavije koja je od te vojske mogla dolaziti, ili su možda krugovi oko jugoslavenske kraljevske kuće i izbjegličke vlade u Londonu uspjeli u nekim posredovanjima za korist "Kraljevske vojske u otadžbini". Obzirom da je u svibnju 1945. komunistička Jugoslavija bila potpuno lojalan član sovjetskog bloka - do mjere da je 'istinski vladar Jugoslavije' bio je surovi i oholi generalmajor Kiselov iz sovjetske vojne misije u Beogradu, koji je drsko nadglasavao samog Tita u najsitnijim pitanjima jugoslavenske unutrašnje politike - vrlo je moguće da su sovjetske snage sigurnosti NKVD (kasnije KGB) utjecale i na postupanje Britanaca s "Jugoslavenima" koji su se zatekli na teritoriju Austrije. Kako su to otkrili špijunski skandali koji su uslijedili kasnijih godina, Sovjetski Savez je u Britaniji i Sjedinjenim Državama imao mnogo pomagača na visokim mjestima. O tom možemo još uvijek samo naslućivati iz izjave sovjetskog ministra državne sigurnosti Merkulova početkom lipnja 1945. o odnosima sa zapadnim savezicima: “…uzeli smo uzde u vlastite ruke. Njima nije drago što smo ih matirali, i sada su prisiljeni plesati na našu melodiju, kao posljednji pijun na ploči“. Uostalom valja uzeti u obzir da je SSSR 1945. godine doista bio na vrhuncu moći, te je njegova golema vojska od sedam milijuna vojnika koja je doprla do Berlina, Praga i Beča bila sposobna smrviti sve pred sobom; zato je Merkulov zacijelo bio u potpunom pravu kada je izjavio da su velike zapadne sile u tom času prisiljene plesati na njihovu melodiju. Status predanih Hrvata prema međunarodnom ratnom pravu U zapovijedi generala Robertsona, napisano je bilo sljedeće: »Svi predani vojnici jugoslavenske nacionalnosti, koji su služili njemačku vojsku, trebaju se razoružati i predati jugoslavenskim postrojbama». Priznata interpretacija Ženevske konvencije je da uniforma određuje nacionalnu pripadnost. Ako su Hrvati smatrani pripadnicima njemačke vojske - a neporecivo je da je bilo i takvih Hrvata koji su služili u postrojbama njemačke vojske poput 369. divizije Wehrmachta, onda su trebali biti i tretirani kao njemački ratni zarobljenici. Međutim, Aldington nije pokušao saznati državnu pripadnost ili status nijedne ruske i jugoslavenske zarobljene čete. Civili su imali status izbjeglica, civila kojima treba pružiti zaštitu od progonitelja. Britanci zaštitu izbjeglicama s Bleiburga nisu pružili. Za vrijeme suđenja povjesničaru Nikolaju Tolstoju 1989. u Londonu, lord Aldington i njegov suradnik iz 5. korpusa, 1945., brigadir Tryon-Wilson, opravdavali su se Tyron-Wilsonovom tvrdnjom da su ubijeni civili bili tretirani kao simpatizeri tadašnje hrvatske vojske. Namjera te tvrdnje je bila opravdati uključenje civila među hrvatske vojnike koji su bili izručeni Titovim četama, iako civili nisu bili spomenuti u zapovijedi koju je navodno 5. korpus izvršio. Iako je taj plan Aldingtonu služio za ostvarenje cilja u to vrijeme, u stvarnosti samo je pogoršao prekršaj međunarodnog prava. Članak 81. u Ženevskoj konvenciji 1929. g. govori o tome da i civili koji su simpatizeri određene vojske imaju pravo biti tretirani kao ratni zarobljenici."Blajburški Pokolj", Nikolaj Tolstoj, izlaganje na Međunarodnom znanstvenom skupu "Jugoistočna Europa 1918.- 1995., Hrvatska Matica iseljenika i Hrvatski informativni centar (urednik Aleksander Ravlić), Zagreb 1998. Odgovornost Josipa Broza Tita Pitanje odgovornosti Josipa Broza Tita - koji je u vrijeme ovih zločina držao čvrstu kontrolu nad svim vojnim snagama koje su izvršile pokolje - ostaje do danas kontroverzno: naposljetku do danas (2014. god.) središnji trgovi i najznačajnije ulice u mnogim hrvatskim gradovima nose njegovo ime. Neki od autora skloni J. B. Titu priznaju zločine, ali nalaze "dobre razloge" da se pristupi masovnom ubijanju: naime da je postojala "opasnost" da vojne snage NDH prijeđu na stranu zapadnih saveznika, čime bi bila ugrožena obnova Jugoslavije i uspostava komunističke vladavine."Što se zapravo dogodilo na Bleiburgu", Drago Pilsel, (članak sadrži cjeloviti tekst Drage Ivina "Što se zapravo dogodilo na Bleiburgu" iz 2007.), "Regional Express" 18.4.2012. Vladimir Geiger u više znanstvenih radova ukazuje na Josipa Broza Tita kao naredbodavca zločina."Vladimir GEIGER, Josip Broz Tito i ratni zločini: Bleiburg – Folksdojčeri" (prikaz knjige), Ana Jura, Časopis za suvremenu povijest, Vol.45 No.3, 2013. Neki drugi autori analiziraju iskaze očevidaca i literaturu iz "partizanskih" izvora koji smještaju Josipa Broza Tita (koji se prema dnevnim izvještajima iz "Vjesnika" nije u vrijeme pokolja nalazio u Beogradu, nego je obilazio gradove i vojne postrojbe na području sjeverozapada Hrvatske i Slovenije) izravno na stratišta i u aktivnosti usmjerene na ubijanje tisuća vojnih i civilnih zarobljenika."Tito je bio naredbodavac pokolja hrvatskog stanovništva u svibnju i lipnju 1945.", dr. Vladimir Božić, web-stranice Hrvatskog kulturnog vijeća, 23.6.2009. "RAZGOVOR: BOSANSKI FRANJEVAC FRA JOSIP ZVONIMIR BOŠNJAKOVIĆ: 'Ne može biti pravna i demokratska država koja nije utemeljena na istini'", V. Čutura za "Glas Koncila", 15.5.2005. Da je Josip Broz Tito naložio ubijanja, iznosi i Simo Dubajić, major Jugoslavenske armije koji je neposredno organizirao ubijanje barem 23.000 zarobljenika u pokolju na Kočevskom Rogu, te koji je o nizu zločina koje je počinio krajem II. svjetskog rata otvoreno progovorio u svojoj knjizi "Život, grijeh i kajanje" iz 2006. godine, a potom i u više intervjua za TV i pisane medije."Kočevski rog - 'Nemate razloga biti spori u čišćenju'", "Deutsche Welle", 12.7.2009. Tito je 26. svibnja 1945. u govoru pred građanstvom okupljenima na Kongresnom trgu u Ljubljani poručio: „''Što se tiče onih izdajnika koji su se našli unutar naše zemlje, u svakom narodu posebice – to je stvar prošlosti. Ruka pravde, ruka osvetnica našeg naroda dostigla ih je golemu većinu, a samo jedan mali dio uspio je pobjeći pod krilo pokrovitelja izvan naše zemlje. Ta manjina više nikad neće gledati naše divne planine, naša rascvjetala polja. Ako bi se to ipak dogodilo, trajat će kratko.“"Simbol svih hrvatskih stradanja", Zorislav Lukić za "Vijenac" Matice hrvatske br. 474, 3. svibnja 2012. Hrvatska stradanja u brojkama mini|280px|Spomenik žrtvama na [[Mirogoju u Zagrebu.]] General JNA Ivan Dolničar u članku za glasilo KPJ "Borba" 1949. god. citira ''Saopštenje Ministarstva unutrašnjih poslova FNRJ iz iste godine, prema kojem je u operacijama na kraju rata "zarobljeno 341.405 neprijateljskih vojnika, od kojih je: '221.287 okupatorskih vojnika (zacijelo general Dolničar tu uračunava pripadnike legionarskih njemačkih postrojbi, poput 369. "Vražje" divizije, 373. "Tigar" divizije i 392. "Plave" divizije Wehrmachta, koji su uglavnom bili Hrvati) … i 120.150. kvislinških vojnika'.Martina Grahek Ravančić, op. cit., str. 863 Prema izvješću opunomoćenika OZNA-e Dimitrija Georgijevića načelniku te službe Aleksandru Rankoviću od 12. srpnja 1945. godine, u tada uspostavljenim logorima u Jugoslaviji bilo je vrlo mnogo zarobljenih vojnika poraženih vojski, među kojima bilo 81 tisuća Nijemaca, po nešto manje od tisuću Austrijanaca i Mađara, 12 tisuća Talijana, oko 500 četnika i oko 20 tisuća Hrvata - ustaša i domobrana. Obzirom da nema naznaka da su "zarobljeni neprijatelji" u to vrijeme puštani kućama, može se ocijeniti da je broj pobijenih doista drastičan - te se može govoriti o približno 100 tisuća pobijenih samo iz redova domobrana i ustaša."Partizanska i komunistička represija i zločini u Hrvatskoj, 1944. - 1946. DOKUMENTI: Zagreb i Središnja Hrvatska", dokument 148., str. 517-524, Hrvatski institut za povijest, 2008. U nekim slučajevima postoje temeljitija istraživanja o pobijenima: tako je prigodom izgradnje autoceste kod stratišta u Teznom pronađeni na potezu dužine 70 m posmrtni ostaci 1179 žrtava, za koje se u najvećem dijelu može reći da su vojnici NDH. Stručnjaci utvrđuju da je rov popunjen posmrtnim ostacima u dužini od 940 m, te procjenjuju broj ondje zatrpanih tijela na oko 15.000. Usprkos slabe očuvanosti kostiju, za neke od ostataka se sa sigurnošću može reći da pripadaju osobama ženskog spola. Istraživanjem se ustanovljuje da su u ubijanju zarobljenika sudjelovali vojnici 6. (istočnobosanske) brigade 17. divizije JA."Tezno – najveće prikriveno grobište u Sloveniji. O istraživanju grobišta u protutenkovskom rovu u Teznom (Maribor)", Mitja Ferenc, Časopis za suvremenu povijest 3/2012, U zatvorenom rudničkom oknu Huda Jama kod Laškog ekshumirano je 726 kostura, koji pretežno pripadaju ratnim zarobljenicima - Hrvatima, koji su bili živi zazidani u rudnik; pretpostavlja se da se ondje nalaze ostaci ukupno oko 3000 žrtava."Dr. Mitja Ferenc: Hrvatska nije ni tražila posmrtne ostatke iz Hude jame, 70 godina se bavimo osnovnim civilizacijskim stvarima" (intervju), Ivana Josipović za narod.hr 19. svibnja 2015. Na temelju višegodišnjeg istraživanja, prof. dr. Mate Šimundić iznosi u knjizi "Hrvatski smrtni put" (Zagreb, 2001.) procjenu da je Dravogradu masakrirano između 50.000 i 70.000 ljudi, u Mariboru je iskopana grobnica u duljini od 3000 metara u kojoj je se (piše Šimundić koji je umro 1998. godine, prije nego su 1999. godine ondje počela iskapanja) nalaze tijela između 40.000 i 70.000 ubijenih, na samom Bleiburgu da je ubijeno oko 30.000 ljudi, a na 'marševima smrti' da stradalo je oko 125.000 civila i zarobljenih vojnika. U taj broj ulaze ljudi stradali na putu, te oni koji su završili u 'manjim, usputnim' logorima. Prema njemu, nakon Drugog svjetskog rata, stradalo je ukupno između 245.000 i 295.000 ljudi. Hrvatski povjesničar John Ivan Prcela zajedno sa skupinom hrvatskih autora (Stanko Guldescu i dr.) procjenjuje broj ubijenih Hrvata po svršetku Drugog svjetskog rata na 600.000.Hrvatski holokaust - dokumenti i svjedočanstva o poratnim pokoljima u Jugoslaviji, Hrvatsko društvo političkih zatvorenika, Zagreb, 2001., ur. John Ivan Prcela i Dražen Živić, Poglavlje Rad Odbora za istraživanje bleib. tragedije u Chicagu, autor John Ivan Prcela 1995., str. XXXI Drugi autori međutim osporavaju ove podatke, smatrajući ih pretjeranim. Neki pak navode i veće brojke. Vidi članak Križni put (1945), odlomak "Procjene ukupnog broja žrtava". Bleiburg danas Na 6. je znanstvenom skupu Dani dr Franje Tuđmana održanom 2013. godine, profesor Nedjeljko Mihanović ocijenio je kako je Bleiburg težak teret za britansku politiku. Tu činjenicu smatra razlogom što je Hrvatski sabor donio odluku kako više neće biti pokrovitelj obilježavanja spomena na bleiburšku tragediju.Instituta dr. Franje Tuđmana jedini način da se razvije hrvatsko društvo', dnevno.hr, autor HINA, 11. svibnja 2013. 2015. godine, pokroviteljstvo nad obilježavanjem 70. obljetnice bleiburške tragedije preuzela je Predsjednica Republike Hrvatske Kolinda Grabar Kitarović; vjerske obrede u Bleiburgu predvodili su kardinal Josip Bozanić i zagrebački muftija dr. Aziz ef. Hasanović. Političke podjele u Hrvatskoj potaknule su premijera Zorana Milanovića, predsjednik Hrvatskog sabora Josipa Leku (svi iz SDP) i ministra obrane Antu Kotromanovića da dan ranije iskažu počast žrtvama Križnog puta u Teznom kraj Maribora, na mjestu masovne grobnice snaga NDH i civila pobijenih u svibnju 1945. Premijer i predsjednik Hrvatskog sabora su poručili da su zločini koje su komunističke vlasti počinile na kraju Drugoga svjetskog rata, kazali su premijer i predsjednik parlamenta, okaljali su "pravednu borbu", a današnja Hrvatska osuđuje sve zločine počinjene u ime bilo koje ideologije. "Ovdje smo da odamo pijetet žrtvama komunističkog terora.""Počela komemoracija na Bleiburgu", dnevnik.hr 16. svibnja 2015. Filmovi * Četverored, igrani film * Bleiburg: Titova dozvola za genocid, dokumentarni film Literatura :Knjige * Mitja Ferenc i Želimir Kužatko: Prikrivena grobišta Hrvata u Republici Sloveniji * Dusper, Zvonimir: U vrtlogu Bleiburga, Rijeka: Vitagraf, 1996. (2. nadopunjeno izdanje) * Marko Grčić i dr: Otvoreni dossier: Bleiburg, Zagreb: 1990. :Prva knjiga koja je u Hrvatskoj javno govorila o toj temi. Pripremila ju je grupa novinara nakon serije intervjua sa sudionicima Križnog puta koji su bili objavljivani u časopisu Start. * Jurčević, Josip: Bleiburg, Zagreb: Dokumentacijsko informacijsko središte - DIS, 2005. :Najnovija opsežna studija hrvatskog povjesničara, koji istražuje šire okolnosti i uzroke Bleiburškog pokolja (pri čemu je "Bleiburg" samo simbol za sveukupni komunistički teror 1945. godine). * Marević, Jozo (urednik): Od Bleiburga do naših dana. Zbornik radova o Bleiburgu i Križnom putu s drugog međunarodnog znanstvenog simpozija u Zagrebu 14. i 15. svibnja 1994, Zagreb: Marabu, 1994. :Zbornik tekstova vrlo šarolikog oblika: svjedočenja, znanstveni radovi, eseji. Prvi simpozij održan je 1993. i s njega je također tiskan zborni U Bleiburgu iskra. * Nikolić, Vinko: Tragedija se dogodila u svibnju…, Zagreb: 1995. (Prvo izdanje u Barceloni i Münchenu 1984) * Perić, Miljenko: 1945-1995. Bleiburg. Svjedočanstvo, Zagreb: autor, 1995. :Vidi o knjizi o tekstu o autoru. * Prcela, John Ivan (ur.) i Živić, Dražen (ur.): Hrvatski holokaust - dokumenti i svjedočanstva o poratnim pokoljima u Jugoslaviji, Hrvatsko društvo političkih zatvorenika, Zagreb, 2001. :Dopunjeno hrvatsko zdanje značajne knjige, koja je pod naslovo ''Operation Sloughterhouse izašla u SAD 1970. * Tolstoj, Nikolaj: Ministar i pokolji. Bleiburg i Kočevski rog 1945, Zagreb: Nakladni zavod Matice Hrvatske, 1991. :Vidi prikaz i neke kritike u članku o knjizi * Žerjavić, Vladimir: Opsesije i megalomanije oko Jasenovca i Bleiburga. Gubici stanovnišva Jugoslavije u drugom svjetskom ratu, Zagreb: Globus, 1992. (2. izd.) :Najopsežnija studija o žrtvama Drugog svjetskog rata na području Jugoslavije, na temelju statističkih izračunavanja i dokumenata. * Anđelko Mijatović, Prof. dr. Šimun Šito Ćorić: [http://www.crocc.org/books/Bleiburg%201945.pdf Bleiburška tragedija i Križni put hrvatskoga naroda godine 1945.], Hrvatski svjetski kongres, Zagreb, 2007. :Članci * Jelačić, Ivan pl.: Predgovor, u zborniku Od Blaiburga do naših dana, 1994, str. 108-121. :Autor daje neke podrobnije podatke o planu povlačenje HOS-a, te procjene brojnog stanja HOS-a i broja žrtava. * Šklopan, Vladimir: Povlačenje hrvatskih oružanih snaga u svibnju 1945, u: Od Bleiburga do naših dana : zbornik radova o Bleiburgu i križnom putu s drugog međunarodnog simpozija u Zagrebu 14. i 15. svibnja 1994 str. 77-88. :Detaljni prikaz organizacije povlačenja HOS-a u razdoblju 5. do 15. svibnja 1945. *Žerjavić, Vladimir: Žrtve oko Bleiburga i na Križnom putu, u: Od Bleiburga do naših dana : zbornik radova o Bleiburgu i križnom putu s drugog međunarodnog simpozija u Zagrebu 14. i 15. svibnja 1994, str. 151-159 :U ovom članku autor odgovara nekim kritičarima njegovih izračunavanja iznesenih u gore navedenoj knjizi. * * Svjedočenje dominikanca o. Drage Kolimbatovića o blajburškom zločinu: : »Umjesto utočišta, u Englezima nađosmo krvnike« '', u: ''Glas Koncila 19/07, str. 25 * Mr. Martina Grahek-Ravančić : Na križnom putu po Hrvatskoj: Masovne grobnice - svjedočanstva o »opreznosti i predostrožnosti«, u: Glas Koncila 30/09, str. 25 * Izlaganje prof. dr. Branimira Lukšića u Splitu 22. svibnja 2007. : Bleiburg - mrlja na britanskoj savjesti u: Glas Koncila 22/07, str. 25 Vanjske poveznice *Nikolaj Tolstoj:Bleiburški pokolj *"Izručenja i sudbine zarobljenika smještenih u savezničkim logorima u svibnju 1945.", Martina Grahek Ravančić, "Časopis za suvremenu povijest" br. 2/2009, str. 391.-416 * U deželi grob do groba... * "Partizanska i komunistička represija i zločini u Hrvatskoj 1944.-1946." - Dokumenti: Zagreb i Središnja Hrvatska, Hrvatski institut za povijest 2008 * Prilog istraživanju problema Bleiburga i križnih putova (u povodu 60. obljetnice), Zdravko Dizdar *Martina Grahek Ravančić: Razmišljanja o broju pogubljenih i stradalih na Bleiburgu i križnom putu, Hrvatski institut za povijest, Zagreb *V. Žerjavić: Manipulacije brojem žrtava 2. svjetskoga rata (engleski) *Operation Slaughterhouse - Bleiburški masakar kroz oči svjedoka (engleski) * "Kaznenopravni i povijesni aspekti bleiburškog zločina", "Pravnik" Vol 41. Br. 85/2007, Dominik Vuletić, Sveučilište u Zagrebu, 2007. Izvori Kategorija:Partizanski zločini u Drugom svjetskom ratu i poraću Kategorija:Hrvatska povijest Kategorija:Jugoslavija u Drugom svjetskom ratu Kategorija:Kozaci Bleiburg